


Poem - White Sand

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Day At The Beach, F/M, Multi, Nice Merle Dixon, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - White Sand

Take me away from here  
To the beaches where you'd lay  
Watching sunsets and drinking,  
Feeling your strong legs against the wet sand.  
Sprawl me out across your blanket,  
Rub your cold, slick hands across my back  
And drink in the sight of my bare skin.  
Whisk me and my thoughts away  
And carry me in your strong arms,  
Twirl me in the warm shallows  
And pull me closer with the tides.  
Let us dance, my love,  
To the radio of your Jeep,  
I can stand on the tailgate  
And pretend there's nothing left but you.  
Let us become sun drunk  
Like lovers in June,  
As if our hearts can never grow old  
And we are only just now seeing the waves  
For the first time in our lives.  
Let me watch the smiling sea rise and fall  
With each kiss you press to my skin,  
Let me be your Aphrodite  
Spawned anew in the surf.


End file.
